


Favoritism

by nyx_aeternum



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pranks, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: Prompto enjoys annoying the others.Ignis enjoys being annoyed.





	Favoritism

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the last entry for Promnis Week! It was a free day, so I asked some friends to give me ideas. Thanks to tumblr users cyhyr and kn0pa!
> 
> Prompt: Character A tells Character C they have feelings for Character B | Prompto gets away with many things

“You’re such a brat.”

Prompto stuck his tongue out at Gladio, dancing away with the book he’d been holding. The beefcake lunged for him and Prompto ducked behind Ignis, snickering when Ignis gave Gladio a glare that stopped him cold.

“That’s enough, Gladio,” Ignis said, voice dripping with displeasure. Prompto couldn’t help his quiet laugh at the pout Gladio adopted.

“What are you scolding me for? He’s the one that stole my book. He’s gonna lose my page.” He stopped whining at Ignis’ icy, unaffected stare and shot a glare at Prompto.

“I’m gonna get you later, punk.” Prompto grinned, finger carefully tucked in the book to keep Gladio’s page, even as he walked away bitching about how irritating Prompto was.

Ignis turned to him and sighed. “Why do you do such childish things?” Prompto adopted an innocent expression.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ignis chuckled and held his hand out for the book, which Prompto readily handed over, setting the spine in Ignis’ hand. The pages were left open, and Prompto winked before slipping a small piece of paper to hold Gladio’s spot in place, smiling at Ignis’ huff of laughter before bouncing off, grabbing his camera to take pictures of Gladio’s pissed off expression.

***

Prompto didn’t think he looked good in glasses. He’d switched to contacts a long time ago, but that didn’t stop him from sneaking Ignis’ glasses from time to time, usually when he was napping or deep in thought. Prompto would carefully slide them off Ignis’ perfectly angled nose and plop them on his face before waiting for Ignis to notice.

It would usually take Ignis several moments after opening his eyes and looking at Prompto to notice his frames were on the blond’s face and not his own, leaving Prompto to tease and mimic Ignis before the older man grew exasperated enough with his antics to tackle the blond into submission before wrestling his glasses away. It always left Prompto breathless with laughter.

One night, when Gladio was being particularly grumpy and Not Very Fun, Prompto convinced Noctis to sneak Ignis’ glasses away. He was napping on the couch, exhausted after their training session (which was only fair, he’d whooped all three of their asses), and a perfect target. He’d be a good sport when he woke up, and Prompto wouldn’t have the headache that sporting Ignis’ glasses always gave him.

Noctis crept over to Ignis, as quiet as could be, and slowly started to pull the frames off his sleeping form. When Ignis started to turn his head, Noctis panicked and warped away, glasses firm in his hand. Prompto fought to keep his snicker quiet, fighting full-blown laughter when Ignis’ bright green eyes snapped open and he sat up, expression irate. He glanced briefly at Prompto, then turned his eyes to the panicking Prince, giving him a death-inducing glare.

“Return them,” Ignis said. Noctis slipped them on and used his finger to push them up the bridge of his nose, affecting a posh accent.

“Now, Noctis, you must eat your vegetables. A true Lucian King — “ he yelped when Ignis leapt up off the couch and snatched his glasses from Noctis’ face, returning them to his face and ignoring the hurt expression Noctis was giving him as he shuffled off into the kitchen, muttering about dinner. Noctis and Prompto shared concerned looks and decided that maybe it was just A Mood that the older members of their group were sharing.

Later, when Prompto was helping Ignis with the dishes, he couldn’t help but ask if the older man was okay. He gave Prompto a surprised look and asked, “Why wouldn’t I be?” Prompto shrugged.

“You got kind of snappy with Noct. I was just wondering if you were feeling alright.” Ignis cleared his throat and offered Prompto a small smile.

“I just wasn’t ready to be woken yet. I apologize if my crabbiness upset you.” Prompto shrugged, rinsing another dish before loading it into the dishwasher.

“I’m okay. I was just worried about you.”

***

They were on a Crownsguard mission that was lasting Entirely Too Long. Even Ignis was getting frustrated with the amount of time it was taking to track their target in the Malmalam Thicket, his frustration bearing down on the group in his exasperation with their inability to properly execute his strategies. The lush forest was exhausting to navigate, and Prompto was constantly being swept away because of  loose rocks and the river’s swift current.

If this damn river sent him down that stupid waterfall by camp _one more time…_

It did. It swept him down the river several more times until he sat his unhappy ass down at camp and crossed his arms, announcing he was not stepping One More Foot in the lousy river until they’d eaten and slept and eaten some more. And even then he might not do it. He was tired, his contacts were getting dry, and nothing was working.

Ignis bade Gladio to set up camp once more, allowing Prompto to sulk in his wet clothes as he cooked some Burley Bean Bowl.

“Beans?” Noctis whined as Ignis finished, beckoning them to eat dinner. Prompto rushed over to eat, looking down at his favorite quick meal with delight.

“Eat them, they’re good for you,” Ignis growled at the Prince. Noctis ate with a defeated expression, shooting a glare at the oblivious blond shoveling food into his face. Rain started to fall as Prompto helped Ignis clean up, feeling content thanks to his full stomach and the warm fire Gladio had stoked. When the fire was out, they quickly ducked into the tent to stay out of the rain, the downpour not at all lessened by the foliage above them.

Noctis and Prompto were quick to tangle themselves around each other, and Prompto dozed to the sound of his snoring, the faint buzz of Gladio and Ignis strategizing meeting his ears.

Several minutes later, he felt Ignis shift next to him and their conversation went quiet. After a second, he heard Gladio say, “You’re getting too easy to read, Specs.”

Ignis hummed. “Am I that obvious?” Gladio laughed and Ignis hushed him. “Let them rest. The length of this hunt is taking its toll on them.”

“Listen, if you’re gonna go as easy as you’re going on Blondie, you should probably take it a little easier on His Royal Pain in the Ass.” Ignis chuckled, and Prompto smiled against Noctis’ hair. He had no idea what Gladio was talking about though, cause no way in hell did Ignis go easy on _him,_ of all people. He was always rough with Prompto during practice, always gave him the cold shoulder afterward, always telling Prompto what he needed to improve on without ever acknowledging the things Prompto did right.

“It’s getting difficult to hide,” Ignis said with a sigh, hunching over his crossed legs and putting his elbows on his knees. “The things he does are getting ever-more endearing… it’s frustrating.”

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Ignis chuckled darkly.

“How would that conversation go? ‘Ah, Prompto. I know you’re tied to Noctis by the hip but every time I see you I think of you in my arms instead of his.’” Gladio cleared his throat awkwardly and Prompto opened his eyes, staring up at Ignis’ back in shock.

“Maybe just tell him you like him?” Gladio said with a quiet laugh. “You’re overthinking it, Specs. Prom’s not that complicated.”

“He’s very clearly infatuated with the Prince.”

“Is he?” Gladio asked, tone coy. He looked around Ignis, to where Prompto lay entangled with the man in question. “Hey, Prom, you got a thing for the Prince?”

Prompto felt all the blood in his body rush to his face and he awkwardly disentangled himself from Noctis, shooting up and out of the tent with a quick, “Gotta pee!”

He rushed out of the tent and down the bank, stopping at the edge where the water lapped gently against the rocks and rubble. He dropped into a squat, pulling his knees against his chest as he stared into the rippling water, trying to come down from his sudden rush of anxiety. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, really. He was mostly asleep, at least until Gladio laughed that loud obnoxious laugh of his… A laugh that Gladio knew would wake the light sleeper that Prompto was.

He groaned, dropping his head against his arms to hide his face from the cold air of the night. He ignored the carefully loud footsteps approaching him, and only looked up when he heard Ignis clear his throat.

“Forgive me, Prompto. It wasn’t my intention to put you in such a precarious position. I assure you I don’t mean to make matters difficult for you —“

“I don’t.” Ignis faltered and fell quiet. “Like Noctis, I mean.” He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away, tightening his arms around his knees. “I thought that was obvious.”

Ignis was silent for a frustratingly long time and Prompto looked up at him, seeing the gears turning in his head. “I suppose to Gladio, it probably was.” Prompto groaned, understanding finally why Gladio had called out to him. .

“You’re welcome, so just kiss and come to bed so you guys don’t catch a cold,” he heard Gladio call. He blushed as Ignis chuckled quietly, the two of them watching Gladio return to the tent before Ignis walked over to Prompto and offered him a hand to help him out of his squat. Prompto looked up at his gentle smile and took the hand offered, blush returning full force as Ignis dipped to press a gentle kiss to Prompto’s cheek, just barely catching the corner of Prompto’s lips.

“We can discuss this further, when we’ve returned safely to Insomnia.” Prompto nodded, filled with renewed vigor. He was _so_ ready for this hunt to be over.


End file.
